Breast augmentation devices are known, especially by women, for augmenting breasts in a non-surgery manner. The conventional breast augmentation devices comprise a cup-like hollow body, as that shown in FIG. 4 of the attached drawings, having an open end for receiving the breast to be augmented therein and an air evacuation duct for evacuating the air inside the hollow body so as to reduce the air pressure inside the hollow body and thus leading in expansion of the breast. By doing so, the breast is augmented as desired by the user. Such breast augmentation devices, however, have the disadvantage that the blood circulation through the nipple of the augmented breast is affected by the air evacuation in the hollow body and thus making the nipple become blackened and improperly expanded.
It is therefore desirable to provide a breast augmentation apparatus which has a nipple protector for protecting the nipple from the influence of the air evacuation inside the hollow body of the breast augmentation apparatus.